Kara Scarlett
Kara was created by Mother Nature soon after her siblings, Kaden and Karma. At first she showed no particular abilities except her incredible strength, but later became the Protector of Nature. History Origin Kara grew up feeling like an outsider to her family, with her siblings developing their powers as the embodiments of Fate and Destiny. From a young age, she demonstrated to be deeply connected to her environments, some could say she was speaking to nature. Wishing to prove herself to everyone, Kara begged Queen Afreda to train her in combat, both armed and unarmed. At first she was clearly reluctant to the idea, but saw great potential in the young girl. She spent the following years as Afreda's apprentice. Mission In Life Kara's skills had increased over the years, and was now one of the finest warriors among the fairies. She displayed to be highly proficient with nearly every weapon she used, but showed greater skill with the bow and arrow. Unknown to her, Mother Nature had been observing her daughter as she became something else. One day, Mother Nature had called over her children for an important announcement. They knew she was going to select one of them for a very important task, one she kept to herself. They were later informed that she was going to choose who would be the protector of the Heart of Nature. Kara could never imagine what would happen next. Kara would have chose to skip the ceremony, thinking that one of her siblings will be the chosen, but was convinced by one of the fairies to attend it. Kara had arrived just in time to see who would be picked by her mother, and immediatly thought she would pick The Queen, since she was the most skilled warrior in Seraglio. Everything changed when, suddenly, Mother Nature walked over to Kara and handed over a golden crown, ressembling the branches of a tree. Her mother explained she had been chosen to guard the Heart of Nature. '' ''Kara and Mother Nature had a long conversation after the ceremony, and for the first time, Kara felt she had found her place in the world. Right after she was placed on the Earth's heart, her mother bestowed a set of powers upon her. Powers and Abilities Powers Protector of Nature's Heart: '''Kara was chosen by Mother Nature to be the guardian and safe keeper of the Heart of Nature; the Earth. She's considered as powerful as deities, but in reality, she has exhibited comparable physical strength to her siblings, and powers that place her alongside Kaden and Karma in terms of raw power. * ''Superhuman Strength:' Kara has shown to be able to lift well over 50 tons but is most likely that she's far stronger, but she doesn't use this aspect of her powers in combat, as she prefers her bow and arrows. * ''Superhuman Speed: As the Guardian of Nature, Kara can move at supersonic speeds. Her top speed is 770 mph.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Kara has a heightened reaction time, which enables her to dodge barrages of bullets without any effort, doing so in a graceful way.'' * Healing Factor: '''Kara can heal any type of wound done to her body in moments, although more fatal wounds have required her to use her power over nature to heal faster. * ''Hunting Intuition:' Kara possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. She can track anything under any conditions, perceive the weaknesses of her target and exploit them and finally kill or capture them. ** ''Supernatural Accuracy: Kara has a level of accuracy that is not seen on many creatures. It has been stated that she can hit her target from 100 miles away.'' ** ''Supernatural Senses: Just like her accuracy, Kara's senses are enhanced to unbelievable levels.'' * ''Lunar Bow Construction: Kara can shape the energy of the moon to construct bows and arrows from it. These bows are highly durable, as they cannot be broken easily and it requires someone stronger than Kara to do so.'' * ''Pure Moon Manipulation: Kara can shape, generate and control the beneficial aspects of the Moon.'' ** ''Fertility Inducement: Kara can increase fertility, the capability of growth and reproduction.'' ** ''Healing Augmentation: The Guardian is capable of increasing the healing process of other beings, sometimes including the healing powers of others as well as her own.'' ** ''Life-Force Augmentation: She can increase the life-force energy in other forms of life.'' ** ''Lunar Empowerment: Kara becomes stronger, faster and more durable at night, further increasing her abilities and giving her a more powerful control over nature (although it can be noted that this only extends to the forests and hills, not the totality of nature).'' ** ''Lunar Energy Manipulation: Kara can create, shape and manipulate lunar energy for a variety of effects.'' ** ''Lunar Healing: Kara is able to heal herself and others by controlling the power of the moon itself.'' ** ''Physical Augmentation: Kara possesses the ability to enhance her own physical condition as well as others. This power does not require night, as the moon is always present.'' ** ''Purification: Kara can remove/purge any being from evil forces, as well as release someone from mind control and make others pure.'' * ''Beast Lordship: Kara has total domain and control over all beasts and animals around the world, she has unlimited control and power over all manner of creatures ranging from the mundane (dogs, cats, turtles) to the most powerful and mythical (dragons, sphinxes, phoenixes).'' ** Animal Kingdom Embodiment: '''Kara is the embodiment of all forces of life pertaining to the animal kingdom, including higher forms of fauna. ** ''Animal Empathy: Kara is capable to feel and understand the emotions of all animals, even extraterrestrial.'' ** ''Animal Imitation & Morphing: Kara can fully emulate the traits of any animal she chooses, as well as being able to form into it whether partially or completely.'' ** ''Animal Manipulation:' Kara has unlimited control over every form of fauna. ** Beast Creation: '''By mixing other animal bloodlines she can create hybrids of animals, she can also bring back to life an extinct species and create new species by using the energy of the animal kingdom. ** ''Fauna Energy Manipulation: Kara is able to shape, create and manipulate the energy released naturally by animals.'' * ''Forest Lordship:' Kara has total dominion and control over forests around the world. She has unlimited control and power over a forest and its surroundings, and even creating forests out of nothing. ** Earth Manipulation: '''She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 10,0+ on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of this power is unknown. *** ''Ferrokinesis': Her ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. ** Environment Manipulation: '''Kara can shape and manipulate the environment of forests in any way she chooses, capable of turning even leaves and branches into weapons or traps to capture her target. ** ''Forest Manipulation: Kara has domain over all forests and everything in them.'' ** ''Gas Manipulation: Kara can create and manipulate gaseous matter.'' ** ''Lake/River Manipulation: Kara can create, shape and manipulate the lakes and rivers and everything in them (as long as they belong to a forest).'' ** ''Pollen Manipulation: Kara is able to manipulate spores for a myriad of purposes.'' ** ''Nature Communication: Kara is able to communicate with nature by unknown means, seemingly connecting to the very energies of nature. This gives her some control over nature like being able to talk to the sky to calm storms or invoking weather occurrences through her emotions.'' ** ''Oxygen Manipulation: She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds.'' ** ''Plant Manipulation: Kara can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits, and flowers.'' ** ''Terrain Manipulation: Kara can change any type of terrain to any other type, for example, turn a mountain into a sea, desert to jungle, hill into a lake, etc. She doesn't use this power often as it changes the rules of nature by shifting an existing landscape into something else. This has been described as one (if not) of her deadliest powers.'' ** ''Water Manipulation: Kara can control the movement of water to an unknown extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. She can create enormous tidal waves capable of leveling and sinking entire states, but it's likely this is not the limit of this ability.'' *** ''Cryokinesis': Her control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. Abilities ''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Kara is one of the finest warriors ever born, having received training from the Queen of the Fairies. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and a sword) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Fairies.'' ''Weaponry Expert:' '''Kara masters the usage of melee weapons such as swords, ax, staves, and spears. However, due to her training experience, she mostly uses her bow and arrow, and sometimes a sword. ''Archery: Kara is an expert archer and a markswoman. Although it is possible for her to miss, this hasn't happened.'' ''Swordsmanship:' '''Kara has had extensive training in unarmed combat swordplay, and horseback riding. Her natural fighting ability is unsurpassed among by most who don't share her equal time of training and is equaled by the best warriors among the fairies. Multilingualism: '''Kara has demonstrated to be highly proficient in most earthly languages, as well as the language of the fairies and an unknown alien language. Paraphernalia ''Bow''' & Arrow Quiver: Kara carries a bow around her body and has a quiver that locates on her waist. These are not as common as they were made by Mother Nature and later given to Kara to protect the Heart of Nature. The arrows can be used to either heal or slay and sometimes can carry around curses such as plagues. These weapons are of such power that they cannot be destroyed, and even if they are they draw on the power of nature to rebuild itself.'' '''Sword: '''Though not carried usually, Kara sometimes chooses to use her sword instead of her bow and arrows. This sword is of fairy origin.